


those streetlights, they never face the sky

by popsky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, OTP denial level: Tsukki, observation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsky/pseuds/popsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tsukishima watches, usually Tsukishima understands.</p>
<p>Usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those streetlights, they never face the sky

**Author's Note:**

> Yay because beta'ed by Amariys!  
> 

 

 

_(and you have always been_

_a roadrunner)._

 

* * *

 

 

If there is one thing Tsukishima dislikes about himself, it is his relative overabundance of self-consciousness in anything related to universal common sense. It scrutinizes everything around him like an additional pair of detached eyes, and out of aiding him to sidestep every single stupidity that _life_ coaxes him to, it doesn’t do much else except for raising the amount of infuriating awareness in every pathetic little thing that he, according his older brother, should not be conscious of just yet.

 

Not exactly _life,_ even—just that one team. Well: one duo, in particular.

 

Thing is, Tsukishima can’t do anything with the fact that he _notices._ Human brain doesn’t exactly undoremembering even the most useless information, yet he is aware even to the tiniest details: the widest distance between his arms to optimally block a ball without the risk of touching any person next to him; or the seconds it would take Kageyama to react to Hinata’s sprint—before snapping out and caught up to the most absurd race in the history of civilization.

 

(And, afterwards, the exact minutes required for them to come down from their highs: looking ridiculous, entirely breathless, and overall a little red).

 

Tsukishima walks into other teenagers having typical closet make-outs unfazed, pretty much every week, and this even includes that one time he accidentally sees his own teammates having sex in the locker room (captain _and_ vice-captain, no less); but just seeing Hinata and Kageyama awkwardly tried to have a proper high-five makes him reflexively avert his eyes.

 

  _You are hopeless,_ Tsukishima wants to say, a little quieter than he intended, to the ball between their hands.

 

(It doesn’t make any sense, but Kageyama and Hinata whip their heads together to yell back to him— instantly back to being in sync—and suddenly everything is alright again.

 

Tsukishima hates himself a bit more.)

 

It’s a type of cognitive dissonance, he concludes bitterly, when he can’t decide between snarling bloody idiots and _just_ telling them what they can’t figure out on their own—is there even a differencebetween the two options?—because he is fifteen and feeling like shit all the time, and also has more than enough self-awareness to cover for three whole people; he doesn’t know if applying for middle blocker back then has anything to do with obstructing the things he doesn’t want to see.

 

Such as: the King’s pathetic struggle at fidgeting around the ball, in lack of anything to hold to, every time Hinata’s head is away; or when the snoring head in question is juxtaposed neatly against Kageyama’s own, pressed a little against the backseat and a lot against his shoulders—the way both of their heights don’t matter and aligned in perfect little horizontal lines: eye to eye, hip to hip, and heart to heart.

 

Tsukishima’s shuddering brain informs flatly: _you are hopeless, Tsukishima Kei;_ the context infuriatingly, cognitively, and self-consciously correct _._

 

(He drowns out the voice under the bass of headphones, sleeps again against the bus window, and decides not to give a fuck.)

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (So in the scale from zero to Tsukishima Kei how much do you ship kagehina)


End file.
